battlenetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
ShadowMan.EXE
ShadowMan.EXE is a ninja NetNavi operated by Dusk (Dark Miyabi in the Japanese version) that first appeared as an optional boss in MegaMan Battle Network, but has a role in the story of MegaMan Battle Network 2 and other games, as well as the anime and manga. Personality Shadowman is the NetNavi of the famous mercenary, Dusk. Shadowman is one of the most feared Navis on the net, but only to the select few that have heard of or experienced his exploits. His operator is extremely secretive, and little is known about either him or his navi except they'll do anything for enough money. For ShadowMan, "anything" means what it means, because almost nothing is impossible for this highly skilled assassin. His Muramasa blade, cursed though it may be, gains strength as he gains damage, so even if he is in a tight spot, he can get the advantage back quite quickly. With his nearly impenetrable Kawarimi defense, it's rare he ever has to use the blade, since enemies often attack illusions instead of the real ShadowMan. He has a lot of ingenuity and resources, so deleting navis isn't the only job he's suited for. Because of his skill and power, ShadowMan is very confident and never takes his job seriously. He's very anti-social since he considers most navis inferior to himself, and would sooner delete anyone he comes across. He doesn't believe in doing "freebies". In video games Shadowman is a secret boss in MegaMan Battle Network. He is then a canon character in the second game of the series as an assassin hired by the Netmafia, Gospel (Grave in the anime) to annihilate Yumland, and then later to destroy Electopia. He was successful in the destruction of Yumland, but was thwarted by Mega Man in his attempt to destroy Electopia, with help from Protoman. He then later appears in Rockman EXE 4.5 as a playable character, only obtainable through a Battle Chip Gate. Later on, he is discovered by Colonel.EXE, and was asked to join Team Colonel, where he helped the team with speed, and agility. His operator, Dusk, had brief mention in MegaMan Battle Network 6 Cybeast Gregar, as the master of Dark Scythe. Abilities *'Kage no Bunshin:' Shadowman often appears with one or two clones. The clones can mimic his attacks, and can dissipate after being hit with a Buster shot. They regenerate over time. *'Fire no Jutsu:' Shadowman sends an explosion down his row. His Kage no Bunshin clones will do the same if they are present. *'Kawarimi:' Sometimes, Shadowman will disappear after you seemingly land an attack on him and throw a few shurikens at you. *'Image Slash:' Occasionally, if you're close enough, Shadowman's Kage no Bunshin clones will slash at you with their swords. *'Sneak Attack:' Sometimes, Shadowman will appear behind you and attack. *'Muramasa Blade:' If his HP is low enough, Shadowman will appear near you and slash you with the Muramasa, dealing damage equal to the amount of HP he has lost so far. Used only in BN2. In the anime Shadowman appeared in the second part of the NT warrior series, as a hired gun of Grave to protect a virus factory. Having his plans failed by MegaMan, he meets the injured FreezeMan. Saying he lost his worth, ShadowMan eliminated FreezeMan on the spot. In Megaman Axess, Shadowman is hired by Regal to destroy an airplane terminal, and was given Dark Chips to finish the job with MegaMan, but said he did not need them. Being overwhelmed, however, changed his mind and made him use them, exponentially increasing his power. However, being under the watchful eye of SearchMan, had his arms blown off by the sniper, and was eventually deleted by him. In Stream, however, he is brought back to fight Duo with his operator, Dark Miyabi, using Cross Fusion. He was the of the few marked By Duo. He is later seen fighting Falzar and Gregar in Beast. In the manga Shadowman did not serve a major role in the manga. All that is seen of him is him fighting ProtoMan. In volume 3, he is shown saving MegaMan from Bass, and is seen in a panel of volume 4. In volume 11,Shadow man was shown in a bonus as a helper of Colonel. Any future appearances are unknown. Category:NetNavis Category:MegaMan Battle Network characters Category:MegaMan Battle Network 2 bosses Category:MegaMan Battle Network 5 bosses Category:Playable Characters From MMKB, a Wikia wiki.